A Few Inches Short
by platform-shoes12
Summary: She's always a few somethings short for something. Sasuke decides it's time he does something about it. And he repeats: He's not taking advantage. No. definitely not. SASUSAKU


**A Few Inches Short**

_by platform-shoes12_

.x.X.x.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes to the girl panting before him.<p>

.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," She greeted breathlessly, "I hope I'm not late."

.

He shifted his gaze to a point somewhere above her head and settled on the clock. She's a few seconds short to be actually _late _for their…appointment. _Not date _he reminded himself _dates are for couples. _His inner self argued that they're only a few words short to be officially a couple anyway so maybe he could get away with calling it a _date_. But that is NOT the point. He inwardly shook his head. _The point _he realized _is that she always falls a few something short for something_. He watched her flash him a smile. Yes, that smile always falls a few degrees short to reach her eyes. She's giving him that kind of smile every time she's having a…temper.

.

_Her temper._

_._

He inwardly shuddered when he thought of her temper.

Her temper is a few levels short to be called _abnormally _short. And speaking of short…

.

Sasuke dragged his eyes back to the girl. Her _height _is a few inches short to be claimed as average. She's always been on the petite side of things. Even with her…curves.

.

Her curves are a few centimetres short to be labelled generous. _Though still completely enjoyable to ogle…_He shook his head. THE Uchiha Sasuke does _not _ogle. He repeats: he does NOT ogle even if it is completely justifiable because it's Sakura and no—he's absolutely _not _defending himself because he does _not _ogle. And so…

.

The remaining Uchiha forced his eyes to focus back to her face and not to _stray without his permission_. Really, now that he's realizing all this things—that Sakura has a problem which she does not know—he is starting to get annoyed. _I mean, just look at her hair _he thought. _Pink_. It's a few shades short to be red—which is an accepted, _normal _hair color. Red is normal. Pink is _not_. Same's the case with her eyes. Whoever has _jade _eyes? Right. Even her eyes fall a few hues short to be emerald green—which is an accepted, _normal _eye color.

.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun?" She asked worriedly, biting her lip in the process.

.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further when his eyes were drawn to those two pink lines. Sakura is completely _clueless _about her problem of falling a few something short of something. And it bugged him that it seems that he's the only one who knows about the problem. He decided that he _should do_ something about it. If he wouldn't, who else would, right? And so he must do something like…help her. Friends help each other right?

.

And her lips happened to be—again—a few inches short to be touching _his_.

(which is most definitely _not _acceptable and so he has to do something about it. He's helping her, right?)

.

So he started leaning forward. He barely noticed how her eyes widened when he slanted his lips over hers. He's helping her here, so there! _This is her fault _he reasoned. If he hadn't been so annoyed of her small problem (of falling a few anything for something) he wouldn't be dredging out all the remaining kindness in his heart and trying his best to help her out. It's not like he's taking advantage of her.

.

.

No, not _really_. (_Cross my heart. Hope to die._ He even swore.)

He's a kind hearted friend who is most definitely _not _hormonal and therefore _not_ taking advantage. No.

.

.

Then he felt her respond and his hands, completely _without my permission!—_he insists—settled themselves on her waist and pulled her closer (to which he earned a surprised _eep!_).

.

And when she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, Uchiha Sasuke decided:

.

.

.

She's _**NOTHING**_short of perfect.

(because he's going to fill in whatever she lacks. He's going to _complete _her.)

.

.

.

And he won't have her any other way.

* * *

><p><em>-fin-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Platform-shoes12's note: -hides behind my closet—okay, I admit that I should be doing updates on my multi-chap story but this one just won't leave my head! And I know it's <strong>_**sappy **_**but I'm currently in the **_**sappy **_**mood which I'm still not sure to be good or not. Then there's Mr. Protagonist, who is unknown to all of you, who completely FORBIDS me to be on FFnet for TWO WHOLE DAYS! (because I've been spending waaaay too much time reading fanfiction and has become sappy which is not normal ergo I need a break) Unbelievable, true. What is more unbelievably though is that I agreed. Now how that happened I don't know. **

**Anyway, to those who enjoyed this…uhm…drabble, post a review! I happen to find happiness in them and so…be that kind person I know you all are. SMILE! –and then click that little link down there. Yes, that blue one. I know you'll click it because you're a kind, loving person who deserves good things in life—like, brownies. And chocolate. And…errm, a kick ass love life? And a boyfriend like ITACHI (oh my gas I'm hyperventilating right now. jk). Blessings and peace be upon you, my dearies!**


End file.
